Tiger Mew! Nya!
by anarchygirl78
Summary: i stayed home from school sick and kish started coming after me! Now i'm a mew with a love sick alien following me! Read to find out. R&R. rated T for safety. a little bit KishOC. ok maybe a lot.
1. Intro Chapter! Nya

**Intro Chapter!**

Disclaimer: Kisshu-is-mine does not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, there would be a different ending. I do own the new character.

Kish: If she did then Ichigo would love me.

Kisshu-is-mine: If only. Oh well.

_**Hi. My name is Sara. I'm 15 years old. I'm average height and weight for my age. I have long black hair that ends at mid back. My eyes are violet. I have an older brother and I live with my mom. My dad died in a car accident a year ago. I just moved to Tokyo from Wisconsin.**_

"Night mom," I shouted going up the stairs.

"Night kiddo," my mom shouted back.

When I got into my room I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. I had the feeling all day and it never left me for an instant. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something green flash past my window. But I was on the second floor and there was no tree by my window. It was too big to be a bird but I thought I was just tired so I didn't think any more of it and went to sleep.

The next morning.

"Yo, time to wake up," some one said shaking me awake.

"What," I asked before my head flopped back onto my pillow.

"No. Now get up before I flip your mattress," my brother joked leaving my room.

Getting out of the bed I went into the bathroom to brush my hair and get ready for school.

"Don't let the villagers get you with their torches and pitch forks you little monster you," my brother, Jason, joked.

"Baka! I hope some girl kicks you were it hurts," I shouted grabbing my stomach.

The stupid feeling kept bugging me and I tired to ignore it. I was just about to leave when the feeling told me not to go. The feeling was so strong that I told my mom that I was feeling sick and she called the school and told them I was staying home. She told me to go to my room and rest. She came upstairs to check on me and I was pretending to be asleep.

"I have to go to work. You stay here and rest," my mom whispered smoothing out my bangs thinking that I was asleep.

I waited until I heard the front door slam shut. Then I got up I got dressed and grabbed my Ipod, my cell phone, some money, a flashlight, some books, my jackknife and my black sox hat and put them into a small backpack. I don't know why I did that but somehow it made me feel better knowing that was in a bag just in case. The uneasy feeling never left me and because of it I couldn't get back to sleep. So I went outside with the bag, sat down on a lawn chair that was on the deck and took out a Tokyo Mew Mew book to read.

"Is that a good book," someone asked from behind me.

I looked around and I saw Kish. LIVE AND IN PERSON! First I checked to see if I was dreaming by pinching myself. When I realized that I awake, I almost fainted. He was floating a few inches off the ground with his arms crossed and an amused smirk on his face. He was looking at me with his golden eyes and I could swear that he could see right through me.

"Kish?! What are you doing here," I yelled trying to wrap my brain around what was happening.

"I came to pick you up," Kish said walking over to me.

When he got over to me he held my chin in his hand and leaned in for a kiss. Suddenly he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I was shocked to say the least but I kept my cool. I had to think. With his tongue in my mouth I had only one choice. I took it and bit down on his tongue...hard.

"OW! What the hell," Kish shouted backing up a few steps.

I grabbed my bag and ran. I didn't know where I was going but I ran. I turned few corners trying to lose Kish. I ran past the bridge and into the forest. If I could lose him any wear it was here. I knew the forest really well because my first day I stayed in the forest all day long. I ran through the maze of trees to my secret spot. But I tripped over a root.

"Ow. Dammit," I cursed under my breath.

I looked around me and I found myself near the river. I had been so close but I must have fallen down the hill. The river was not very wide or deep but there was a figure on the other side of the river. He was floating over the river coming towards me.

"Stop being so stubborn and come with me," Kish said.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you," I shouted trying to get up but my ankle was twisted so I couldn't get up.

"Now that hurts my feelings. Stop playing around and come on," he said grabbing my wrist.

"Stay the hell away from me," I screamed pulling my wrist out of his grip.

I looked around for anything to protect myself with. When my eyes saw a large stick lying near me. I picked it up and swung it at Kish. But he only cut it with one of his dragon swords. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him and teleported. I black out because of the pain in my and lack of sleep.

"Tart you have to watch her because Kish captured her and I have research to do," said a man's voice outside of the room.

"Fine. I'll watch her," said a boy's voice that I guessed was Tart.

I looked around the room that I was in. It was small. There was a window next to the bed that I was lying on. A desk sat on the other side and a bedside table with a light on it. The room was green and pink. The door opened and Tart walked in.

"Hey the hag is awake," Tart said.

"Hey! You brat! I'm not a hag," I shouted trying to get up but I fell down because my ankle was still in a lot of pain. "Ow."

"What did you call me!? Oh never mind. Stay still, you sprained your ankle when you fell," Tart said.

"Well at least I still have my bag with me," I said grabbing out my Ipod and my books.

"What that," Tart asked pointing to my Ipod.

"It's an Ipod. Humans use it to listen to music," I explained while holding it out so that he could use it.

"How does it work," Tart asked pressing random buttons.

"Here you use it like this," I said turning it on to 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park.

Tart sat down on the chair at the desk and listened to the music while I read my books. After a while Tart fell asleep. I was reading when I suddenly felt like I was punched in the gut and when I looked down the only thing I saw was blood all over me. I tried to yell but no words came out and I blacked out again.

Kisshu-is-mine: Sorry, but I want to save the rest for later.

Kish: What happened to you?

Kisshu-is-mine: If I get at least 5 reviews I'll keep going and you can find out.

Kish: R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2! YAYNESS!

Kisshu-is-mine: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Now we can get on with the story.

Kish: Good! Now I have something to make fun of.

Kisshu-is-mine: Hey! You were nice last time.

Kish: Well I don't feel like being nice. So just get on with the story.

Kisshu-is-mine: Fine! Oh fan-girls! I found Kish!

Kish: I'm sorry! (Runs for his life)

-------------------------------

Here's a recap from the last chapter!

_Tart sat down on the chair at the desk and listened to the music while I read my books. After a while Tart fell asleep. I was reading when I suddenly felt like I was punched in the gut and when I looked down the only thing I saw was blood all over me. I tried to yell but no words came out and I blacked out again._

-------------------------------

_**In my dream... **_

_**I was floating somewhere in space. Just floating all alone. When a tiger cub walked up to me. I heard myself tell it to come over. When it did I picked it up and started petting it. The cub looked at me and I swear it smiled. Then it jumped into my chest. And then I saw a bright light and I woke up.**_

_'Oh my head. It feels like someone is pounding the inside with a mallet,'_ I thought trying to get up but my head hit something that felt like glass.

"Sara! You're awake! Stay still I'll go get Pai," Kish said going to the door.

"Wait," I shouted a little too late. He was gone.

I looked around. I wasn't in the small room anymore. I was in what looked like a pod of some sort. (Like the one Kish was in, in book 5) Suddenly the door slid open and Pai and Kish walked in the room.

"I told you that she was the last mew," Pai said pointing to me.

"What! I can't be a mew," I shouted.

Kish pressed a button on the wall and the pod opened. I climbed out but as soon as my feet touch the floor I collapsed. Clutching my stomach I some how managed to get on my feet.

"Well why do you think I captured you," Kish said after I sat down on a near by chair.

"Because you're a self-centered jerk that likes stealing a girl's first kiss," I said glaring at him.

"Well I have to agree with that but no. You are a mew and we can prove it," Pai said coming over to me.

He reached for my shirt collar and pulled it down so that my shoulder was exposed. I didn't yell or hit him. I just stared at the mark on my shoulder. It was a small yin-yang but it was black and orange. I was a mew. There was no way that I could say I was normal.

"What happened to me," I asked clutching my stomach while fighting a sudden massive amount of pain.

"I think that was just the after affects of teleporting you when you were already injured," Pai said looking at Kish.

"Hey don't blame me. I was just following orders," Kish said in his defense.

"Well in any case you have to stay here until you get better," Pai said "Kish it's your turn to watch her."

"Whatever,"

And with that Pai left me alone in that room with Kish. 'What was he thinking? I'll be dead in a few minutes because I'm stuck with a self-centered, low-life jerk.' I thought to myself.

"Hey! I'm not a low-life jerk," Kish said crossing his arms and pouting.

"Okay then since you didn't deny being self-centered I'll just make fun of you that way," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"You look so cute when you're angry you know that right," Kish said trying to get closer to me.

"You know you're really pushing it, right Kish," I growled at him while pushing him away.

"Now, now don't be like that. I was only saying how pretty you are. But I will forgive you for a kiss," Kish said holding my chin in his hand forcing me to look at him.

"Not on your life sport," I managed to say before he cut me off by putting his lips on mine.

He didn't kiss me forcefully like last time. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. It felt so right! He licked my lips trying to enter and I opened my mouth. He stuck his tongue into my mouth. I moaned with pleasure running my fingers through his hair. But then I woke up and slapped him across the face hard.

"Ow! Oh come on. Why does every girl I kiss have to slap me," Kish asked breaking the kiss.

"Because I said no and you kissed me anyway," I gasped breathing deeply.

I touched my lips which were still tingling from the intense kiss. I was breathing deeply from the length of the kiss and my heart was going a mile a minute.

_'I kissed him back! The jerk steals my first and second kiss and I go and kiss him back! God what's wrong with me?' _I thought to myself.

"Nothings wrong with you. You just have feelings for me," Kish whispered in my ear while hugging me making me shiver.

"No. I have no feelings for you at all. Now leave me alone or I'll teach you the real meaning of crush," I said while trying to get out of his grip.

Suddenly we heard a crash outside the door and the door fell inwards. Stepping out of the hallway was the Tokyo Mew Mew girls.

"KISH! Unhand her and we won't have to hurt you," shouted Ichigo.

"How about I keep her and she won't get hurt," Kish said while choking me.

_'Great. Kish is going to kill me. Maybe there is a way I can get out of this,_' I thought while trying to stop Kish from choking me. I saw that they weren't going to leave but they couldn't do anything with him choking me. It was up to me to think of something. Oh man they were in trouble. I saw Kish's foot near mine and I got an idea. I stomped on his foot. He yelped and let me go. I ran towards the mews.

"Good thinking Sara! Lets go girls, you too Sara," Ichigo said to me.

Masha came up to me and spit out my mew pendent. I grabbed the pendent feeling the words practically up out of me mouth.

"Mew Mew Sara Metamorpho-sis!" I shouted with an orange and black light surrounding me.

My mew mark started glowing. I felt two ears pop out of my head. They were furry and mostly orange edged with black. And I felt a tail pop out. It was orange with black strips. My hair stayed black but two orange highlights near the front appeared. My clothes went from being my school clothes to an orange tank-top that showed my stomach and a black skirt that ended about mid-thigh along with an orange guarder. My shoes changed too. They looked kind of like the ones Kish always wears but they ended at my ankle and they were black.

"Cool! Now I'm ready." I said grinning.

"So you're a koneko like Ichigo," Kish said coming from above with his swords out.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK,"

"RIBBON MINT ECHO,"

"PUDDING RING INFERNO,"

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH,"

"RIBBON ZAKURO'S PURE,"

Somehow Kish was able to dodge most of the attacks but some hit him dead on. He got up every time though. He came after me most of the time. Slashing at me with his swords.

"Twin Tiger Swords," I shouted while dodging his attacks.

Two swords appeared in front of me. They were longer than Kish's and the blades were black. But the handle had orange ribbons wrapped around it.

"RIBBON TIGER SLASH," I shouted when Kish was standing in front of me.

He was hit with the full force of the attack sending him flying backwards into a wall.

"What the hell happened here," Pai shouted coming out of thin air.

I got up and walked over to the rest of the mews. I made sure that they were all ok before I said anything.

"Lets go," I told Ichigo who only nodded.


	3. Three here we go!

Tigergirl4kish78: Yes i have changed my name it was Kisshu-is-mine. Sorry for not updating in forever. I was at camp and they have no computers there.

Pudding: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------

"Wait. You're not going anywhere," Kish said struggling to get up.

"Kish you're hurt and I refuse to fight anyone that is injured because that is dishonest. Pai please help him," I said to Kish with my back turned.

My swords disappeared. Pai was standing there not knowing what to do. But he knew that Kish needed medical help because of the cuts on his chest. (That's where the attack hit him.) So he went over to Kish who was now trying to walk over to me. But as soon as he grabbed Kish's arm to stop him Kish passed out.

"RIBBON ZAKURO'S SPHERE," Zakuro shouted cutting thought the dimensional wall.

----On earth------

"Sara! Are you ok? They didn't do anything to you did they," Ichigo said as she transformed back to her normal state.

"I'm fine. And how do you know my name," I asked also normal.

"Ryou looked you up so we could find you easier," Lettuce explained.

"Oh, sorry we haven't told you our names. I'm Ichigo; this is Lettuce, Mint, Pudding, and Zakuro," Ichigo said introducing them.

"Hi, you guys already know my name," I said smiling.

"Can you come with us to the cafe Na no da," Pudding asked running up to me.

"Sure I guess so," I said before I was dragged by the hyper little girl.

"Pudding will show you the way," Pudding said.

"Pudding try not to rip her arm off," Mint said walking behind us.

Somehow we got to the Cafe without me losing any limbs. Ryou was sitting on a chair waiting for us to get back.

"Good your here. Now here is your uniform be here tomorrow at three and you can start your shift then," Ryou said handing me an outfit that looks like every one else's but it was orange.

"That's it? You're a man of few words aren't you," I said taking the outfit looking it over.

"So. Just be here," Ryou said crossing his arms.

"Aye-aye captain," I said.

"Whatever,"

And with that Ryou left tell the others that they did a good job. I looked at the clock. It was almost five! I had to get home fast or I'd never make it home before my mom. (She thinks I'm sick)

'At least tomorrow is Saturday so I can relax for a bit. But how am I going to explain this one to mom,' I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

I was so busy thinking that I didn't notice a tree in front of me and I ran right in to it. I looked around to see if anyone had seen that but a better question would be if anyone didn't see that. Everyone was staring at me! I got up and ran home so fast that a little dust cloud was left where I was standing before. I had gotten to my house with just barely a second to get dressed in my pajamas and jump in my bed before my mom came in. I pulled the covers up to my nose so she couldn't hear me panting.

"How are you doing honey," my mom asked pushing my bangs out of my face.

"I feel a lot better thanks," I lied quickly.

"Good enough to go to school on Monday," she asked.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Well I'll leave you alone now," my mom said walking towards the door.

"Uh...mom," I said. 'It's now or never.'

"What is it?"

"You've seen the Tokyo mew mews and TV right," I asked.

"Yeah. What about them," she asked confused.

"Well let's just say that I suddenly became a mew. What would you do if I told you," I asked looking at my bed.

My mom came over to the bed and hugged me. "I would still love you just like always. I might not like it but there would be nothing that I could do," she said.

"Thanks mom. Goodnight," I said choking back tears.

When she left I pulled the blanket over my head and silently cried. It was nothing new to me. I had been crying to myself at night for the past year since my father's death. But tonight I had a new reason to cry. It was because I was lying to the only person that I had left. My brother was leaving in a few days to study abroad. She's the only thing that I have to fight for. Not just as a mew but for everything. I soon cried myself into a deep sleep.

_'Beep, beep, beep, beep'_

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I looked at it then picked it up and threw it across my room. It landed in the trash lucky for me because mom was going to kill me for breaking it.

"What time is it," I said because I was too stupid to look at the clock before breaking it.

I got out of my bed and went over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of worn out light blue jeans and a black tee. I walked into the bathroom downstairs because my idiot brother was hogging the upstairs bathroom. I got dressed and looked at the clock. It was only nine so I after eating I decided to go to the mall.

"Bye mom I'm going. I'll have my cell so if you need me call," I shouted before shutting the door to leave.

I was walking to the mall when I decided to stop by the cafe to see if there was anything that I needed to know before going to work. I opened the door of the cafe to see Ryou yelling at Ichigo for being five minutes late, Pudding doing some tricks while giving people their food and Mint sitting down drinking her tea. Lettuce had the day off and Zakuro was in China for a photo shoot.

"Sara you don't have to come in until three and it's only ten! Talk about coming early," Ichigo said sighing. She had finally gotten away from Ryou.

"I'm not here for work really. I just want to know if there is anything I need to know before I start working," I said looking around.

"Well Mint doesn't work but she somehow get's paid, lettuce tries hard but she sometimes breaks stuff, Pudding is always doing tricks, Zakuro is Zakuro, Ryou will royally chew you out if you are late and I'm always tired," Ichigo explained to me all in one breath.

"Looks like you have your hands full with this place. I don't think Ryou should chew you out like that," I said trying to cheer her up somehow.

"Thanks. If you can find a way to make him stop I'd love to hear it," she sighed.

"Girls! Tell the customers that the cafe has to close down because of a broken pipe," Ryou said.

"Right," they said.

I just stood there like an idiot not knowing what to do. But I had the feeling that it wasn't a broken pipe.

"Sara you have to come with me," Keiichiro said.

"Um ok," I said following him into the basement.

Or so I thought. I was shocked to see that it was a lab. _'And I thought it was just a normal basement. Well I guess they have to run this operation somehow,' _I thought.

"Ryou everyone's out. What's the matter," Mint said appearing with the rest of the mews.

"We think we have a new location on a mew aqua. So hurry up and get to the library now," Ryou said.

"Right," we said transforming.

----------------- Outside the library--------------------

"Everyone split up and cover more ground," Ichigo order.

"Right,"

Ichigo went inside the library, Lettuce and Pudding went into the woods nearby,Mint went near the river and I went around back to look for the mew aqua. I had found that not only did I get to be a mew mew with my new tiger genes. But I also got physic powers. So instead of wasting precious energy I sat down and used my minds eye to look for the mew aqua. But I didn't see anything but I found a snoop in the tree.

"Hi Tart," I said standing up with my back facing him.

"How did you find me," he asked floating down.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Well to bad for you. You're all alone while Pai and Kish take care of the others," Tart said laughing.

"Kish is okay," I asked staring at him.

"No thanks to you. You'll pay for hurting him," Tart said pulling out his weapon. (I have no clue as to what it's called. If you know tell me.)

"I did what I did in self defense," I said with my swords appearing if front of me.

Suddenly lighting was coming towards me.

---------------------------------

Tigergirl4kish78: Sorry I have writers block right now. I'll write more later.


End file.
